


late night memories

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthday, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Early Mornings, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Sentimental, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Tyler and Josh share a moment at 2:37 in the morning.





	late night memories

**Author's Note:**

> wow y'all  
> speaking of top, i might be getting a blurryface vinyl im so excited  
> [edit: it was a vessel vinyl!!!!!!!! and it was the clear one!!!!]  
> this is based off of a post on otpprompts. you can find it [here.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161505046193/imagine-a-rainy-day-in-the-wee-hours-of-the)

It's 2:00 AM and I, for some reason, am awake. It's more than likely just insomnia. I focus on the light pitter-patter of the rain on the roof and feel myself begin to drift off. Works like a charm. I'm out like a light in a minute.

Unfortunately, this doesn't last long at all. I'm awoken soon after (37 minutes later, to be exact) by the blaring tone of the doorbell. Who's at my house at this ungodly hour, I have no idea. I groan and trudge to the door. Whipping it open, I find Josh, my best friend and boyfriend, at the door. I sigh and try to restrain myself from slapping him. "Yes, Josh?"

"I just wanted to say happy birthday, Ty. The first of December, 2:39... right?"

My jaw drops, and tears fill my eyes. I nod, and his eyes illuminate like those of a kid on Christmas morning. "Th-thank you," I whisper.

"Anything for you," he says, smiling adoringly. I hug him, trying so hard to refrain from sobbing. He reaches down, takes my hands in his, and kisses me slowly. It sure as hell isn't our first kiss, but it's just as magical and amazing. We forget about the torrential downpour behind us, flickering out of the gutters and occasionally flitting onto us. It's as cliché as any other kiss in some teen romance novel, but I love it.

Josh pulls away and smiles at me. "Are you mad at me," he whispers, "for waking me up at the crack of dawn?"

"I was," I answer.

"Were?"

"How can I stay mad at such a lovely face?" I retort. Josh snickers, his eyes scrunching up in that adorable way, and pulls me in again. How in the world do I deserve someone as kind as him?


End file.
